leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Portal
After re-reading the last discussion here. I hadn't realized that the support side had more votes. I will be implementing a small section on the main page with the affiliates section. They weren't asking for a partnership, they were asking for a link between logos. This will benefit us as well since our Logo will attract people even off of wikia. 19:32, 12/27/2011 :It's like eight months old, shouldn't it rather be redone? :Also, this. Why are you doing this retrospection thing on a really old, settled vote, while seemingly disregarding this one? It's been declined twice; I'd much prefer you start a new vote if you want something. Voting ;Support # It's a little section with other Site Banners. They also would have our wiki logo. The little section would also look something like example 2. I mean if you don't have a reason to not want this, please don't vote because there is no reason why we shouldn't have it. It would also help us when we need other LoL fans to know about things such as recent voting polls. 02:35, 12/28/2011 # Benefits from sharing links greatly outway the negatives. Simply, the the more resources displaying your site, the better. Sp1d3r - thelolfansite 02:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ;Neutral # ;Oppose # We get absolutely NOTHING from any of this, all this does is put our credibility on the line for no benefit to us. Using blanket statements like "there is no reason why we shouldn't have it" and "the the more resources displaying your site, the better" is just completely ludicrous in this situation. There are reasons why not and they were listed in the last vote on this, and they were the reason it didn't go through, not numbers. We have enough of a viewer base, especially in comparison to these sites that nobody has ever heard of who want to leach off of our viewer population. As said in the last discussion, WE don't need help YOU guys do, also, the last discussion had a vote that shouldn't have even been counted, the fansite's itself, they aren't a part of the wiki so why l should their vote count towards something that has to do with us, the wiki, and our members. Also, the only affiliate we, as a wiki, since that is what we are, have even discussed is the fansite, not this fanrealm or nerfplz that have made their way into our affiliation section. As a side note, Tech, since you brought up the poll, I just want to say that your attitude and the way you represented this wiki on the top Wiki's of 2011 poll's comment section was deplorable, at best, borderlining on disgusting and embarrassing in your excessive immaturity and competitiveness over what was supposed to be a friendly competition to end the year. 02:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) # - leagueoflegends.wikia is a repository of information, while thelolfansite is an archive of fanfiction and fanart. Users of thelolfansite will be using wikia for research, while wikia users will find thelolfansite useful ...how? A source of advertising is kind of a moot point in affiliation, since we've already traded buttons. Also just saying, I can't help but feel that User:Thelolfansite has a conflict of interest in this discussion. LionsLight 02:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) # What Neon and Lion said is true, With this, Please stop asking for an affiliation. [[User:Paul Levesque|''Paul Levesque]] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|Talk to Me!'']] 07:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC)